Vanished
by Storyteller of Dimensions
Summary: “So what is the emergency?” Eriol asked with his 'Clow' voice. “Sakura is gone!” Tomoyo split out the news. And Syaoran too. What is happening?


**A/N: **I have written this story few weeks ago. I have revisited it now and made a minor changes, I will be happy for any suggestions due to that this is my first attempt on angst, so please review!

**Disclaimers:** I don't see any point in doing this! It's obvious that when I'm posting it on that only the plot and any additional characters are mine! The original story and characters own the maker, in this case CLAMP!**  
**

**Vanished**

"Tomoyo! STOP! Breath slowly in and out!" Eriol tried to calm his friend. Tomoyo did as he suggested and calmed down. "Now, sit and tell me why are you in such rush and called me to come over half of the planet." Eriol pointed toward the table in the hotel room. Tomoyo sit down and waited till Eriol sit too. "So what is the emergency?" Eriol asked with his 'Clow' voice.

"Sakura is gone!" Tomoyo split out the news.

"Then I'm sure that my cute little descendant is searching for her with all his powers." Eriol smiled like nothing big happened.

"You don't understand Eriol! Li has vanished two years ago after they broke up!" Tomoyo was on the verge of crying.

"Two years ago? Wasn't that when Sakura's dad died in car crash?" Eriol asked.

"Yes! Syaoran tried to comfort her, but Sakura was so sad and when she wanted from Syaoran to help her revive him they got into argument and Sakura dump him." Tomoyo started explaining.

"My descendant knew that no matter how much power one is carrying, there is no way to revive dead and he tried to stop her, before she could attempt it. He didn't want to lose her." Eriol thought what must have happened. "Did any of Sakura's cards started to vanish?" Eriol suddenly asked after a while of silence.

"I think Sakura mentioned that she couldn't find few of hers cards." Tomoyo remembered.

"Please continue!" Eriol looked out of the window as the sun set down.

"Well what ever happened Li was missing. I don't think that Sakura even knew, I send her his missing poster on e-mail, but it appeared that she had never read it. Well when she got over the loss of her dad she started dating guys that always have one of many Syaoran's characteristics, but she was dump or she dump the guy. She once told me that whenever it happened there was one guy under the next lamp and when she was leaving the place he always blew on the ground a petals from Sakura tree. She showed me that she was gathering them, she didn't even know why." Tomoyo talked panicky. Eriol handed her a cup of tea. "Thank you!" Tomoyo drink up the tea. Eriol was watching the sunset in deep thoughts.

"Well about a month ago I saw her very happy with another guy. I could see that Sakura wanted to do something, so I followed them into the park. Then after some time the boy dumped Sakura and she stayed there crying. I overheard that she wanted to move their relationship another step and then I noticed the guy standing under the light. He came and handed her a tissue and a petals from Sakura tree fall down. She took it and reach for the petal. When she looked up again he was leaving." Tomoyo took a short pause and breath like she was on a ten kilometers run.

"Then she run behind him and wanted to know who he is. He didn't answer her, but he said that she was dating all those guys, because they remembered her of someone very important to her. At that point she and I knew that it was Syaoran! I wasn't able to hear the rest of the conversation, but Sakura was crying and she started to cry even more when she reached for his hand, but hers hand went directly through his. Then he vanished into thin air and Sakura run off screaming his name." Tomoyo stopped and drink another cup of tea.

"It appears that he attempted it after all..." Eriol whispered and close his eyes.

"What?" Tomoyo was confused.

"He tried to return Sakura's dad and paid the price." Eriol said lowly and tear fall on the table. "What happened next?" Eriol turned with sad face back to Tomoyo. It looked almost like he knew what will follow.

"I meet her few days later when she was coming from the bus stop back home. She looked balance to me. I stop her and asked her if she didn't wanted to talk about anything. She smiled at me and said: 'Thank you for everything Tomoyo! I'm sure you'll be doing great!' and before I could ask her what she meant, she run off thanking me once again and saying that there was something she needed to do..." Tomoyo started sobbing. "... and that was the last time when I saw her!" Tomoyo cried out. Eriol stood up and embrace her.

"I guess that Kero and Yue have no luck finding her aura?" Eriol asked.

"NO! You have to find her!" Tomoyo begged Eriol.

"I do my best, but before I even attempt I have to check on something." Eriol whispered and use his magic to put Tomoyo to sleep, he laid her down and walked outside the hotel room into the dark of night.

Eriol walked down the stairs into the basement, he already checked the entire house and didn't find anything. He step down and turn on the lights. There was absolute mess before him. He use his magic again and cleared all the books. Then a circle with, for normal people, mysterious symbols was revealed. Eriol's eyes widened. He knew those markings. Then he noticed Sakura cards all around the circle and a pile of cards and Sakura's staff in the middle. He looked on the cards in middle. All of them were cards that Syaoran had captured, had large part of capturing or helped to transform and on top of them was Love card. Eriol reached for the book that was lying aside.

"What happened here?" Flew in Kero and Yue. Eriol gathered all cards in and took Sakura's staff. Then he close the book and turned toward the guardians.

"I'm sorry that I have to do this!" he said and then the book glow. Both guardians and Sakrua's staff vanished. Eriol sighted and turn back toward the circle.

"No matter how much power you hold... no matter how much you wish for it... you can not return the death. That is the only true law of universe." Eriol whispered and hid the book in one of the shelf. Then he turn off the lights and slowly left hoping that the book will never ever be rediscovered again, so that the history can't repeat itself for the third time. Then he his legs give up and he sit there crying. He failed.


End file.
